Revenge Is Sweet
by jenolas
Summary: Legolas tells Aragorn's son, Eldarion, a tale from his younger days.


Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Revenge is Sweet  
  
Archery lessons had become a pleasant ritual for the two Princes whenever Legolas was in Minis Tirith, and he had barely arrived when Eldarion came running into the garden with his bow and arrows in hand.  
  
"Can we go now, Legolas?" he asked, his eyes bright with anticipation as he tugged on the Elf's hand.  
  
"As soon as we take leave of your parents and collect the picnic basket I know your Mother has prepared," Legolas laughed, delighted with the child's eagerness and informality.  
  
They made their way to a clearing a short distance outside the gates. This had become a favourite practice area, for there was a long open stretch of grass in front of an old oak tree.  
  
Legolas paced the required distance from the starting position and set the practice target on its stand, making sure it was steady and unmoving. He had barely stepped aside when he heard the whistle of an arrow as it flew through the air. The flight was straight and true and, to the immense satisfaction of the young archer it hit the small red circle in the centre of the target.  
  
"I did it! I did it!" exclaimed Eldarion happily, as he raced to inspect his success.  
  
"Did what? Almost shoot me?' Legolas asked letting the child for see his anger at such recklessness. "Do not let it happen again!"  
  
Eldarion gulped and whispered a repentant, "I'm sorry, Legolas, I promise to be more careful next time."  
  
"Good," the Elf said with a smile, not wishing to dampen his young student's enthusiasm. "It really was an excellent shot, a just reward for all your hours of practice."  
  
"This will be my 'lucky' arrow now," said the young Prince of Gondor as he removed the arrow and placed it carefully in his quiver.  
  
"You scored a direct hit with your skill, it was not luck. I believe you will be a fine archer one day," he said reassuringly, his words eliciting a radiant smile from his student.  
  
"Father says that I must practice every day if I am to become as good an archer as you. He says your skill with the bow is unmatched and that it caused you to get into trouble once, at Imladris." Eldarion said, hoping to entice the whole story from the Elf. He loved to hear about his father's younger days, as well as those of his friends and Legolas was a good storyteller.  
  
"Really?" Legolas responded with a raised eyebrow, wondering just what Aragorn had been telling the boy. Nothing that he would object to, of that he was certain.  
  
"I think you have had enough practice for one day." Legolas said, smiling as the pile of practice arrows Eldarion had collected from around the base of the target reminded him of the story that he suspected Aragorn had mentioned to his son. "You must also eat to keep up your strength. Shall we see what delights your Mother's picnic basket holds for us today?"  
  
"Yes, please. I am rather hungry." They spread a blanket beneath the shade of the branches of the oak tree and enjoyed a simple meal of fresh bread and cheese, followed by sweet red strawberries. They sat quietly for a few minutes and Eldarion watched in fascination as Legolas showed him how to repair his arrows.  
  
"It is rather warm this afternoon, perhaps it would be best if we just rested in the cool shade a little longer before we return to the city." Legolas said, watching the child's reaction out of the corner of his eye. "I wonder how we should pass the time?"  
  
"Tell me about how you got into trouble at Imladris," suggested Eldarion, "that would be fun."  
  
"Very well," Legolas agreed, amused by the child's transparency. He settled himself against the tree trunk and indicated for the child to sit beside him.  
  
"Many years ago, a when I was a young Wood Elf, I travelled to Imladris to study some of the books in Lord Elrond's library."  
  
"He had lots of them, didn't he?" Interrupted Eldarion, he had never been there but his Mother had often described her childhood home to her son. "Aren't lessons boring?"  
  
"Yes, he had many books and some were many thousands of years old," Legolas answered. "Lessons may be boring, but they are also very important. Shall I continue my tale or would you rather hear about your Grandfather's library?"  
  
"No, that would be boring, too. Please tell your story."  
  
"Even at that young age, I was already considered a very fine archer; some said the best in all the lands. After my lessons, I went to watch your Uncles practice. Your father teased them by saying I was the better archer and had never lost an archery contest. They challenged me to prove my skill after I merely agreed that I could not recall a contest that I had lost, and they thought I was boasting too loudly."  
  
"You were better at archery than them, Father said so." Eldarion stated, feeling more defensive and proud of his teacher than of uncles he had never met.  
  
"Yes, but you should be proud of them also, for they were far better swordsmen than I will ever be," conceded Legolas, not wishing to diminish the respect the child should have for his kin. "Did they not teach your father his skills?" Eldarion nodded,  
  
"So what happened next?" "They decided to try and play a trick on me by insisting that I use the practice bow and arrows, mistakenly thinking that I would not be as skilful with unfamiliar weapons. They wanted to make me to lose."  
  
"That was mean of them, wasn't it?" Legolas laughed at the childish perspective.  
  
"Yes, it was unfair, but their plan failed. After the first arrow flew way off target, I suspected that there was something amiss, for I knew my aim was perfect. When I inspected the arrow, I discovered that they had given me poorly fletched arrows that would never fly true. I also checked their arrows, and when I found them to be fletched correctly, I accused them of dishonourable conduct and insisted that I be allowed to use my own bow and arrows."  
  
"I bet you won the contest!" exclaimed Eldarion.  
  
"Yes, I did, with a perfect score, but that was not the end of the story. Lord Elrond was furious when he found out that your Uncles had tried to embarrass the Prince of a neighbouring realm. He told them that I deserved to be treated with more respect, and he was angry that they had interfered with the practice weapons. It was a dangerous thing to do."  
  
"Like not making sure the range is clear before shooting?" Eldarion asked meekly.  
  
"Exactly. Anyway as punishment they were sent to Lothlórien to deliver a message to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Your father was sent with them to keep them from getting into mischief and they convinced him to travel a route that took them through the forest of Mirkwood. I travelled with them as far as my home and I warned them it was dangerous to travel that way to Lothlórien because many dangerous creatures lived in Mirkwood at that time. The most dangerous were the large spiders that your Uncles really liked hunting, which they insisted on doing, against Aragorn's better judgement."  
  
"They should have listened to Father, he is very wise." Legolas was touched by the child's obvious pride in his father.  
  
"Yes, he was then and he is more so now." He agreed before continuing the story. "I saw a chance to take my revenge, for I was still furious with them for trying to make me look foolish. I wanted to play a prank on them in return, so I offered to escort them as far as the Path which lead to the Hall of my father, the King. When we reached the fork in the Path that was the parting of our ways I left them to continue their journey south, warning them to be wary of the spiders and reminding them to stay on the Path protected by the Elven King's powers."  
  
"I hope they did not get hurt after you left them," said Eldarion, looking a little worried.  
  
"I did not really leave them, but followed them, making my way through the trees. I found a spot in one above where they would pass, just waiting for my chance. It came rather quickly for as soon as they were beneath the tree; I threw the net of fine Elven rope that I always carry in my travel pack over your Uncles. They thought that it was a spider web and called for your father to help them, but he was laughing so much he could not. I let them struggle to free themselves for a few minutes before I cut them loose. Your Uncle Elrohir's hair had become tangled in the netting and he was not amused, especially when I offered to cut it free and your Uncle Elladan was disgusted at having such a prank played on him. They were extremely annoyed with both me and your father, but it was very funny at the time and I was delighted with my revenge."  
  
Eldarion laughed merrily, "I think it was a good prank."  
  
"So did your Uncles, eventually," Legolas said with a smile, remembering that Thranduil had also found it amusing when he heard the tale.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
A/N: the incident referred to occurs in my story "Just One Of Those Days" 


End file.
